We Love You More
by McRaider
Summary: Shortly after Rogue, Clark is left thinking some things, that only his parents can help him clear up. (COMPLETE)


Smallville

We love you More

Steffi

Summary: Shortly after Rogue, Something is really bothering Clark, and he confronts his parents about it, can they help him feel better. Short and sweet. First Smallville story ever posted (not written)

The night had set upon them, Clark had spent most of the evening staring out the large opening in his Fortress of Solitudes in the barn. The chill had never bothered him before, but suddenly tonight he found himself feeling cold and alone.

With a large sigh he headed back into the house, his mother was just finishing up washing the dishes, when he came in, she smiled at him, "there's a couple peanut butter cookies and some milk if you want them," Martha spoke. Clark shrugged. Jonathan walked into the kitchen, reaching in for the bottle of milk, when he noticed his son sit down in the chair, shoulders slumped looking defeated.

"What's wrong son?" Jonathan asked as he set the cookies out on a dish in front of Clark, and handed him a glass of milk.

"I...Do you guys ever regret adopting me?" he asked quietly. Martha turned with a stricken look on her face, and Jonathan sat down quickly in his chair looking stunned and confused by the question. Martha moved over to them, she pulled a chair up and sat down beside him, taking his hands in hers.

"Clark, why would you even ask such a question?" Martha asked softly. Jonathan placed his hand over theirs.

"I make your lives complicated, without me, you've never have to worry about lying, you wouldn't have to protect me, you wouldn't go to jail, or..."

"We wouldn't be happy either Clark," Martha whispered, "believe it or not, you make this house worth living in. We loved each other Clark, I adore your father, but our life was empty before you came along," Clark looked at his mom, then back down.

"I'm a freak," He felt a sudden hand on his chin, as his father pulled his face towards him.

"You are not a freak, I don't even want to hear you say that again. You are Clark Kent, my son, who is a strong young man, who has a gift, you're different. You are NOT a freak. No son of mine is a freak. Clark when you found us that day...I wasn't so sure about keeping you. You know what really convinced me?" His son looked at him, tears were welling in his father's eyes, "that night we took you home, Martha wanted to get you cleaned up, you were a dirty little fella, so she gave you a bath. She forgot something and handed you to me, you were covered in a soft little towel, no knowing what else to do, I took you into our room and sat down with you in a rocking chair. You fell asleep in my arms, your curly little locks were soaking my shirt. But you were so little, so innocent. I knew I couldn't let you go. Clark you are my son, and I love you, we love you more than life. We don't love you any less because you're adopted. We love you more," Jonathan said. Clark nodded slowly.

"I can't seem to do anything right," he stated softly.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"I'm always messing up, people probably wonder. You guys work as hard as possible to protect me, then I go out and jeopardize it," he explained. Martha sighed and touched his cheek.

"Clark, I would rather have you around, being a good younger man, and strong, than not having you at all. Clark, I can't have children of my own, and that breaks my heart, but to be able to help a little boy grow into such a fine young man, that's helped ease my pain. You went from an adorable, loveable little boy, to a strong loveable young man. Don't ever think we wouldn't want you. We wanted you more than anything. You were the answer to my wish Clark, to my prayers."

"If it had been another child, would you be as happy?" He asked. Jonathan looked at Clark then at his wife.

"Clark, each child is different, their all gifts from God, it's hard to say if we would feel different or the same. But we love you, we didn't get another child, we got you, and you're the one we love," Clark nodded, as his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too," he whispered. Jonathan smiled and looked at his wife, he realized how lucky they all were, to be together, as a happy family.


End file.
